Iwabee Yuino
is a Konohagakure genin. While a standout during his entire time enrolled in the Academy, his poor academic test grades lead him to be held back repeatedly. Background On the day of the Seventh Hokage's inauguration, Iwabee watched the event beside other villagers. Dreaming of becoming a mighty and famous ninja, Iwabee soon enrolled in the Academy. While consistently scoring top marks in all his various ninja classes, his aversion/dislike of book studies not related to ninjutsu but still curriculum required lead him to get equal consistence poor written grades. This made him fail the graduation exams twice and ultimately forgotten by his former friends who went on to become full-fledged ninja. Blaming the new shinobi era's pursuit of both studies and physical skills for him being held back, Iwabee became rebellious. He would regularly skip classes completely and become harsh if not confrontational with the younger students. Personality Valuing strength above all else, Iwabee shows a very blunt and domineering attitude, openly proclaiming that strong people can do as they please. While raised in an era of peace, he admires the warring era, believing its constant struggles were the key to forging mighty ninja. He has shown a strong admiration of the various Kage, being well-recognised as the strongest shinobi in history, and having encyclopedic knowledge of them. He particularly admires Naruto, for his reaching his legendary fame despite his harsh start. He also views the Academy students as weak and lazy, taking advantage of the peaceful times and only becoming ninja by name alone. Desiring recognition, Iwabee despises being looked-down upon. He also has a very high opinion of himself, viewing other students as beneath him is very bossy towards them, demanding to give him privacy. He is also shown to be fairly short-tempered, as upon his views being challenged, he can get very aggressive if not violent. Being older than his classmates and more focused on actual combat, Iwabee is more conditioned for the practice, able to make quick and decisive decisions in battle. He also has shown a very tactical nature, able to use various basic techniques to outwit his foes. Given his desire to be strong, he appears to greatly prefer strong taijutsu tactics in combat, admiring those who have such skill.Boruto episode 8 His attitude stems from his misfortune in being held back in the Academy. While hardworking, his single-minded nature on becoming a ninja lead him to slack off on his other required studies, which ultimately became the key reason he failed the graduation exams twice. Unable to improve this area of training but unable to accept it, he took his anger out on others. He also appears to have a crush on Kurotsuchi.Boruto episode 24 This attitude changed after meeting Boruto Uzumaki. While having an especial disdain for him, seeing him as an overly-privileged son of the Seventh Hokage who took advantage of his lineage for special treatment, he was amazed to see how strong-willed Boruto was in his refusal to give up. Ironically, Boruto helped Iwabee see that he was being a hypocrite at trying to avoid his problems. Afterwards, Iwabee became much more civil to Boruto and his other classmates; even his teacher, Shino Aburame, noted a considerably more positive attitude since. His loyalty to his new friends has since become apparent, even going out of his way to help them succeed.Boruto episode 16 Even more, he is shown making a serious effort to learn his academics during his free time, albeit he still struggles and requires help from his friends.Boruto episode 12 His newfound appreciation for others also was shown from his proficiency in Cooperation Ninjutsu, able to properly synchronise his techniques with others.Boruto episode 37 Despite his improved attitude in his studies and with his fellow villagers, Iwabee is shown to be a somewhat overly-cautious individual. Having a personal bad history with Kiragakure due to his grandfather being killed by Yagura Karatachi, he showed a noticeable dislike of the "Bloody Mist Village", viewing their modern changes as irrelevant as their history as the "Bloody Mist Village" wasn't too long ago.Boruto episode 25 Appearance As an older student, Iwabee is noticeably taller than his classmates. He is lean in build with a tanned-complexion, stern dark brown eyes, and straight, dark brown hair. He wears a red cap covering his ears and secured by a blue string that holds up all his hair excluding a single bang that hangs between his eyes. He also wears a white sleeveless V-Neck shirt and bandages on his forearms, along with a dull-teal, sleeveless haori, baggy matching pants and black sandals. He carries a jō with him which is bandaged at the top. After finally graduating, he wears his forehead protector by attaching to his belt like a keychain.Boruto episode 44 He also started wearing a dull red shirt and a black jacket and trousers. Abilities Despite being held back in the Academy for two years, he has a remarkable aptitude for all the physical performances in ninja combat, constantly scoring the highest in all areas. His performance has also gained special attention from the instructors.Boruto episode 2 He is also shown to be an effective tutor in ninja skills. Taijutsu Fitting his aggressive nature, Iwabee is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. Having noticeable high scores for the Academy, he was able to quickly pressure Boruto with his might and likewise able to repel his shadow clone assault. He seems to prefer smashing kicks and powerful throws while in combat. As noted by Boruto, Iwabee has considerable raw strength.Boruto episode 5 Ninjutsu Excelling in the physical area of ninjutsu, Iwabee can use all of the Academy-level techniques to superb effect. With the Body Replacement Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, and such, he is very stealthy. At the same time, he has shown similar proficiency in more advanced skills such as using his chakra to scale walls. Despite his low overall scores on written tests, he is knowledgeable in the usage of techniques, such as the exchange of one's chakra to perform them. He also has some skill in fūinjutsu, able to immobolise his foes in the field of his technique and likewise increase the power of it by working in unison with other users. Nature Transformation Iwabee is very proficient in Earth Release, he has shown a large range of technique types, such as creating weapons, and protective walls from the surrounding ground. He is also able to seamlessly perform two techniques at on top of each other to catch his opponent off guard. Even Kakashi Hatake was impressed with Iwabee's prowess. Bukijutsu Iwabee is a proficient melee-combatant, effective with both shurikenjutsu and is likewise able to deflect such an assault with a kunai. His preferred weapon of choice is a jō, able to efficiently fend off enemy assaults well and likewise is able to strike with noticeable might, cracking the surface he hits in the process. He is also able to use his staff in conjunction with Earth Release, augmenting his staff into more versatile weapons.Boruto episode 4 He can also use his jō as a medium to quickly perform his Earth Release techniques without hand seals.Boruto episode 11 Iwabee's jō is also revealed to contain a sword, which he can also use proficient kenjutsu with, able to swiftly strike down a foe.Boruto episode 30 New Era Academy Arc During the start of the new semester, Iwabee attended the opening ceremony, only for it to be ruined when Boruto derailed a train and drove it into the Hokage Rock. About two weeks into the semester, after once again scoring the highest in the practice run, Iwabee decided to skip the rest of his classes, telling the other students to have their lunch elsewhere. As the last of the students prepare to leave, Boruto shows up, asking to join them for their meal in the room. After learning who he is, Boruto attempts to make friends with him, who quickly brushes him off, while antagonising him over being the Hokage's son. When Denki Kaminarimon speaks in Boruto's defence, Iwabee grabs him fiercely, to which Boruto stops the latter. When Boruto ridicules Iwabee for his beliefs, he demands that Boruto prove his worth in a fight, which the latter agrees to. In a training room, with the rest of the class watching, Iwabee confidently proclaims he won't use his staff. While both both are impressed with each other's skills, Iwabee's experience soon takes the advantage, pressuring Boruto. As the fight progressing and Iwabee continues to voice his dismay at needing to study things that are unrelated to ninja skills to graduate, Boruto points out how Iwabee's nature is contradicting his views, noting that he never really tried to improve in such areas of study and instead focuses all his anger on other people when he should strive to overcome his problems. Throwing Iwabee into experiencing mixed feelings, Boruto was able to land a decisive assault on him. Furious at Boruto, Iwabee grabs his staff and begins using Earth Release attacks. Before he could do any serious damage, Inojin Yamanaka takes the hammer out of his reach with his drawing technique, pointing out Iwabee broke his own rule on not using his staff. Realising the errors he's been making in the path he set for himself, Iwabee forfeits the fight to Boruto. The following day, Iwabee begins attending classes again and is much more civil to everyone. Later, during a shurikenjutsu practice session, Boruto found Iwabee's fūma shuriken and decided to try it out. After causing a recuse with it, Boruto, along with Iwabee as he wasn't allowed to have such tools on Academy grounds, were forced to do community work on help repairing the Seventh Hoakge's stone face. During a class introducing students to summoning techniques, Boruto got into another argument with Sarada, which spared a similar argument between all the girls and boys. Ultimately, Shino decided to have the boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, with Iwabee getting knocked out when Chōchō Akimichi demolished Iwabee's Earth Release wall. In the end, the girls won the contest, but despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, an expelled Academy student, who was being possessed, began going on a rampage in the village. Iwabee, along with Boruto and Shikadai went into action, only to instead find the destructive ex-student getting defeated by a mysterious youth. The following day at class, the mysterious youth was revealed to be a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. During a sparring session, Iwabee was amazed by the younger student's extremely advanced taijutsu prowess, who got too serious and began strangling Iwabee, nearly killing him if not for the intervention of Boruto. After a scolding from Boruto, Mitsuki apologised for his excessive force. The following day, wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. The chaos caused Shikadai along with other students to absentmindedly belittle Shino's credibility as a ninja and teacher, making him take the day off. Later, one of the repairmen went on a rampage, being possessed by the same presence from before. Iwabee joined his friends in stopping him from destroying the Academy. While Sarada gave a distraction, Shikadai subdued him long enough for Iwabee to strike him down. Despite the initially success, the man quickly recovered and continued his rampage. Ultimately, the combined effort of Boruto and Mitsuki ended the madness. Later, the class was assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Iwabee convinced Denki to join him in going to the fireworks factory. While simple at first, Iwabee's over-eagerness caused several fireworks to go off. After learning that some of their friends were hospitalised and checking on them, Denki and Iwabee were soon recruited by Shikadai to help stop the culprit. They met up with their friends at the post office to discuss their plan. After leaving to patrol the village, the culprit attacked the empty post office, unleashing the spectre on the post chief Komame. However, Denki's team anticipated this, realising that they were being spied on before and corned the masked culprit. While half the group pursued the culprit, Denki's half stayed to save the possessed Komame. While ultimately saving the post chief, the spectre and culprit ultimately got away. Later, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation, where Iwabee insisted to team up with Denki. During the challenges, Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumours that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. When the class began learning the Tree Climbing Practice, Denki was the only one in the class unable to effectively perform it. Worried that he would have to repeat the class as it was key to passing the year's final exam, a distraught Denki unintentionally compared himself to Iwabee's reputation. While Denki was ashamed of his statement, Iwabee merely brushed it off. As Iwabee continued to struggle with his academic studies, his friends attempted to tutor him, only to be left further confused. Later, he saw Denki continue to struggle with the chakra-induced climbing skill. Not wanting Denki to fall behind and lose friends like he did, Iwabee gave his friend some pointers. As Denki gradually improved, he learned that Iwabee was still struggling with his academics. The two than decided to tutor the other in their respective shortcomings. On the day of the final exam, the two came across a burning building with children trapped inside. The two used their climbing skills to get inside and save the kids. Despite arriving too late for the test, Shino was moved by how effectively they used their climbing skills to save people, deciding to still pass them. School Trip Arc To improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. While Iwabee's class was thrilled, he himself was distrusting, given Kirigakure's dark history. Upon arriving, they were met with Kagura Karatachi, who was appointed by the Mizukage to act as the class's tour guide. When Iwabee wandered off into a back alley, Boruto and Denki pursued him. They where quickly confronted by Hassaku Onomichi who apparently despised Konohagakure citizens. After a small skirmish between Boruto, Shizuma Hoshigaki applauded Boruto and Iwabee's guts at facing them before calmly walking off. Later, the class met the retired Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī, and the current Sixth Mizukage, Chōjūrō, who welcomed the class to their village. Afterwards, Kagura brought the class to the site of the old "Bloody Mist Village" final graduation hall where students would fight to the death to earn their genin status. While Kagura spoke happily of the changes since then, Iwabee scoffed at the idea that things have truly changed, noting that the days of the "Bloody Mist" wasn't that long ago. The class was then approached by a group of delinquents, with their leader, Tsurushi Hachiya, making their disdain of outsiders clear. Realising that Boruto was the son of the Hokage, they wanted to make a name for themselves at Boruto's expense and attack him. Their efforts were quickly repelled by Kagura and Iwabee, the latter of which who had to be held back by Boruto. When Denki was captured by a group of delinquents who admired the "Bloody Mist Village" era, Mitsuki joined in the rescue. The leader of the group was to be Tsurushi Hachiya, and old classmate of Kagura. As they began mocking Kagura's relationship with the Konoha-nin, they attacked the visiting class. During the fight, Hachiya revealed Kagura's dark past as the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage and having his own personal bloodshed reputation from his Academy days. Ultimately, the delinquents were defeated and Denki was saved. Later, Boruto asked Denki to make an excuse for him and Sarada if they were late for roll-call, insisting that he and Sarada had some fieldtrip supervisory matters to handle. Iwabee found that strange and decided to look into it. He soon found Tsurushi muttering to himself about Boruto and Sarada. He swiftly confronted him and intimidated the Kiri-nin to talk. He the found Boruto and Sarada fighting Shizuma's team alongside Chōjūrō, stepping in to stop Ichirōta Oniyuzu from exploding the area with Shibuki. While clashing with blunt attacks at first, Iwabee swiftly revealed his concealed sword to land devastating blow. The stubborn revolutionary refused to let Iwabee get a clean victory, detonating his sword. While seemingly caught in the blast, Iwabee was treated by Tsurushi. Once the rebellion was stopped, Iwabee carried a battered Boruto and the Konoha-nin quickly ran back to their hotel to make curfew. Graduation Arc Before graduation exams begin, Iwabee goes camping with his friends. As graduation exams for the ninja classes were nearing, Iwabee was interviewed along with the other students about his future goals. Iwabee's immediate goal was to finally cast off the reputation as a repeater in the Academy while his future goal was to become a famous ninja like the Seventh Hokage. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Iwabee and his friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers were there to evaluate the students' respective performances, Kakashi Hatake was the true goal of the test. While Iwabee was awe-stricken to being proctored by the legendary shinobi, it was noted that the Sixth Hokage that he would only pass the first student who could take the single bell attached to his hip. When the test began Iwabee found himself caught in a genjutsu by Anko, but soon broke free from it to join his friends in facing her. Ultimately, Anko defeated her foes and captured the Ino-Shika-Chō trio. Iwabee then went to save Boruto from the clutches of Kakashi with Mitsuki's, using his Earth Release to give him a diversion. As Boruto's injuries were treated, deeply affected by Kakashi's hard words, Boruto apologised to his friends for "failing" them by dragging their performance down with his lazy attitude. Hearing Boruto say that he made them jokes as ninja infuriated Iwabee, grabbing Boruto fiercely and rejecting those words. He insisted that it was because of Boruto that they overcame so many of their problems. Inspired by Iwabee and the other students' praise, Boruto realised the truth behind the teaches' deceptions. He then conceived a series of plans to pass the test, which the friends all backed up. Together, they were able to eliminate the other teachers save the students that were captured, the latter of which in turn helped back Boruto's play against Kakashi. They all attacked Kakashi while disguised as Boruto, but the Sixth Hokage easily blocked their assault. This however was a setup, allowing the team to catch Kakashi in a Multiple String Light Formation. While pinning down Kakashi somewhat, he quickly repelled them with his Lightning Release. Ultimately, time ran out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Iwabee was especially overjoyed to finally end his days as an Academy-repeater. Soon afterwards, he was assigned to Team 5 alongside Denki and Lee. Much to Iwabee's dismay, his first official mission was to help in gardening. He was even more annoyed to learn that Boruto's first mission evolved to include battling enemy shinobi. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 5 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, they were alerted to the Byakuya Gang's appearance. Following Iwabee's overzealous nature, Metal and Denki joined their team-mate in engaging the thieves, which resulted in Metal getting injured and being hospitalised. Udon scolded Iwabee for his reckless actions and clear disregard of orders. He punished Iwabee to remain confined to his home until further orders. Versus Momoshiki Arc Iwabee appears in this arc. References es:Iwabee Yuino it:Iwabe Yuino